The present disclosure is in the technical field of protective packaging. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to retention packaging.
Protective packaging structures may be used to help protect a product during transport, for example, from physical shock, dust, and other contaminants. For example, a product may be enclosed in a box with additional packing materials (e.g., crumpled paper, air-filled plastic cushions, molded foam) to restrain the product movement inside the box and to cushion the product.
One type of packaging system is known as “retention packaging.” In typical retention packaging, a product is retained between a sheet and a rigid backing frame, which is sometimes the frame to which the sheet is attached. Another type of packaging system is known as suspension packaging. In typical suspension packaging, the packaged product is suspended between two sheets each attached to opposing frames sized to fit within a corresponding box. Examples of retention and suspension packaging are described in more detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,852,743; 4,923,065; 5,071,009; 5,287,968; 5,388,701; 5,678,695; 5,893,462; 6,010,006; 6,148,590; 6,148,591; 6,289,655; 6,302,274; and 6,311,844, and in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/782,208, each of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.